The traditional lifting rod device comprises an upper wall seat, a lower wall seat and a lifting rod, the upper and the lower wall seats are mechanically (for example using dowel to destroy the wall) fixed on the wall, and the lifting rod is fixed between the upper and the lower wall seat. Two wall seats are used in the traditional lifting rod device with enhancing construction difficulty and cost, and with increasing material and manufacture cost.